


Set in Stone

by TempleWilliams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleWilliams/pseuds/TempleWilliams
Summary: Hermione isn't sure how to cope with the aftermath of the war's ending, but fortunately, a certain blonde is there again to guide her back to peace. And what better way for that than a short trip to France? Thing is, this short holiday might bring a lot more change to her life than she initially thought....





	1. And now what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/gifts).



> First, I’m such an asshole for the wait Azriona, I’m so sorry. I will get back to you for that. 
> 
> So uh I don’t know if you heard about it, but there is a great thing called Fandom Trumps Hate. I posted my services (this look dirty say like this), and surprisingly was selected by Azriona to write something under 20k of not so great, words. We found out that HP was a fandom we were both in (well, I’m not really into it, more of a distant reader), and agreed on Fleurmione for a ship. Oh and, already 37k raised against the Evil Cheeto stupidity because of Fandom Trumps Hate, isn’t it great? Keep on the fight!  
> Anyway. I wanted to write Fleurmione for a little while now, but never got past the laziness and British part of it. So thanks to Azriona you will now be able to witness something… Not really great but readable?   
> Also, I’m french (Oh boy, a french writing a french character), and learned American English. So I’m sorry in advance if it sound weird in the mouth of characters you know way better than me. Because I didn’t read all the books, and the movies aren’t exactly perfect.  
> So anyway. No French accent actually written in my fic, this is quite frustrating to read, and kinda insulting. We don’t have the perfect pronunciation, I know, but I’m sure you are perfectly able to imagine it yourself while reading it. JK could have done the same I’m sure. Also, there is going to be some history about France (Azriona like the idea of having adventure there, when really people try to French kiss duck. Long story. You don’t want to know.)  
> But hey… It’s all true and gathered here and there from real life people, since it’s a city I visit quite regularly. And also what I hope being an honest representation of the people living there, and in France in general.  
> It’s also my first multiple chapter fic posted here (I will post it on fanfiction.net too), so I don’t really know how it goes, since there is the whole kudos thing here. But I will gladly read any comment! This is also why I did this long ass author’s note, I don’t really know if any of you will even ask any questions, and wanted to lay it out there first.  
> So anyway. *Big sigh* Here we go guys.

_Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future._

_J.F. Kennedy_

_~x~_

**_Chapter I_ **

The war was over.

Even now, Hermione couldn’t really realize all the meaning behind that realization. All the years of struggle and fights -to stay alive, to protect the truth and make it prevail, to fight their way to quiet times- all of this was over now. Well, it was well over for quite a while in fact. The dead were buried, and the wound healed.

Almost.

Some will never quite heal properly.

Her left arm was the daily reminder of that. Ron told her it didn’t matter, that it was just words and with time they would probably just be an anomaly in and on her skin. But she knew. She knew that even if the words faded they would always be there. That the days recovering slowly and painfully in the Cottage, while Fleur patiently watched over her; nursing her back to a kind of balance of health both mentally and physically, would never be enough to forget. To heal. War indeed left people changed. Even Harry.

Everyone thought that with Voldemort dead, the nightmares would stop. But they don’t. New ones even started to appear. But Harry didn’t say anything. Didn’t complain. The war was over.

And now that all was slowly getting back in order, that the Weasley had mourned enough while still allowing her and Harry to stay, Hermione found herself with the increasingly awful pressure to get back to her parents. She could apparate. Probably. To where they were. But what then ? Vanishing the obliviate ? Yeah, and then? “Sorry daddy, sorry mommy, I had to go kill bad people who would have probably killed you, so I had to make you forget my entire existence. A coffee with that?”

It was absurd. Of course she wanted to be able to go to her parents and tell them everything, that it was finally over, that she and her friends had at last a chance at a normal life. She wanted them to take her in their arms and hold her. Hold her as if nothing happened. To make her forget, to make her relax for good. Even when it was late at night and she found herself wandering through the house, only to find soft but strong hands on her shoulder guiding her to the kitchen and making her some tea, for finally enlacing her in a tight hug… Well, even then, after a short period of relief, she tensed inevitably again. Feelings that didn’t leave her since she saw Harry crying and screaming on the corpse of Cedric, were enlacing her. The smell of mint and forest were replaced by ashes and blood. My god. All the blood. You would think that battle between witches and sorcerers were without it. But they were not. And feelings she refused to think about, feelings that made her hold tighter to the calming presence against her, were crashing against the wall of her mind.

Fleur sensed everything of course. Was it because she was part Veela ? Hermione didn’t know. But every time in those moments, Fleur had given her time and released her when she needed to. Leaving her to drink the hot tea, the warm slowly southing her nerves as the now familiar smell of strange woods lingered around her after the embrace. Was it PTSD? She did read multiple books on it, but the actual description of it by people experiencing it were pretty rare, and always different from one to another. She didn’t even want to think about that. Just the thought of it almost immediately made a trembling sigh leave her lips. And Ron asked. Harry didn’t. Harry knew. But Ron? Ron seemed fine.

Of course, losing Percy was awful for him, and the whole family. But passed the sharp pain of the first few weeks, a peaceful nostalgia took place. Molly still had a flash of pain in her eyes every time she saw George, looking rapidly away. This always caused more pain on the face of the young man, but soon Bill was there to give a recomforting tap on his shoulder. But Ron? Ron seemed ready to start again. After the… Kiss, in the chamber of secret, the boy didn’t really leave room for any sort of discussion about it and just assumed the status of their relationship. And Hermione didn’t care. At the time, at least. She needed an anchor. Harry had Ginny. Ginny had Harry. Bill had Fleur. Fleur had Bill. Even if it seemed more the first than the second.

So she was left alone, wasn’t she ? But Ron was there. Well, as much as he could be counting on his incredible emotional capacity. She wanted to scream at herself to think that. He did have been here for her. For them. She just didn’t want to let him in. Not too close. Both physically and mentally. Slowly, with time, she understood that this kiss and all the implication behind it, were a mistake. A big one. She was surrounded by red heads who all though she was their future sister in law, or worse, daughter in law.

She wanted to scream. Not against herself this time. But against everyone in this house. Well, not everyone. Not Harry. Not Fleur. They both looked so alike now that she could think of it with more years behind her. Fleur were just more direct than Harry was.

She didn’t blame her now. She even admired her a little. Would this situation exist if she just told Ron her discovery? Or would have her friend been hurt to see his feeling not returned? Was there any feeling, romantic feelings, towards her in Ron? Or was he in the same weird place as her? Everything was so complicated. All of this for some stupid kiss. It wasn’t even that good actually. Hermione almost blushed at the realization, and a feeling of guilt spread over her. She should probably keep that to herself. She trusted Harry with her life, and told him a few weeks ago about the realization. Even if Ron was his best friend, he assured her that he understood and were on her side no matter what. Knowing Ron, this situation could end either on a good laugh or horribly badly. She needed to go away for a while. But for that, she needed her parents. Or would she just go back to her house without them? Wouldn’t it be weird? Yes, yes it would. And more sad than anything. And being all alone there would just bring back all sorts of memory, without enlacing warm hands to take them away, even for a moment. So, she couldn’t cut it. She had to go get her parents.

-Do you want more tea, Hermione?

The french accent was almost imperceptible now, and the calming voice behind it could he heard clearly. Hermione had completely forgot where she was, and the piercing blue eyes in front of her launched her brain in a rush.

-Would you help me? _Fleur looked at her intensively, a blonde eyebrow raised._ Help me with my parents. You see, I had to-

-Obliviate. I know. You told me back then…

Fleur looked away, her face turning melancholic. Hermione smiled a little. She was sensing everything, wasn’t she? Her fingers touched her arm without her realizing it, light touch against smooth skin.

-I understand if you can’t, with Bill and the full moon approaching.

-You saw how Molly and Arthur can handle it perfectly well. _Fleur’s voice sounded almost harsh._ I…

Seeing how Fleur didn’t finish her sentence, Hermione allowed herself to touch slightly harder the hand of the blonde. She didn’t move at all, and almost looked like a statue in the pale light of the candle and moon. How could she possibly had called this woman Phlegm? Her hair looked like silver rain in this light…

-I needed to get back to my family too. For quite a long time actually. Before the war. I pushed it aside, the cottage seeming like the more secure location at the time. But now… Now everything is over, isn’t it ?

It wasn’t a question, of course. And Fleur even laughed a little. Void of emotion.

-You need better help Hermione. One I can’t provide. Or you need to get out of here for a little while. Is that it?

The girl just slightly moved her head in agreement. Where was she going with that?

-Harry too. But I don’t think… _She shakes her head, cutting her train of thought_. Would you want to come with me, in France?

-What?

The question was out of her mouth before she could process it. Hermione repositioned herself in her chair, allowing a heavy silence to fall on them as her brows furrowed. Fleur smiled a little and started to get up.

-I want to. But I have to get to my parents…

The blonde stopped herself and looked at the witch in front of her before sitting back.

-We will get to them. But I think a little time for you first would be good. You can visit the city while I… While I go to my family, right?

Hermione hesitated. Could she really be left alone in a foreigner city ? This looked like the perfect idea to get lost. Or worst.

-Do you really think it’s a good idea ?

Fleur laughed softly, her eyes staring tenderly in her direction. Hermione couldn’t hold her gaze. She never did.

-It’s a small city. You will love it. The wine isn’t really great for foreigners, but the landscape is incredible. And it has a lot of history.

Fleur accentuated the last part with a knowing look. Hermione rolled her eyes.

-Fine! But if I get lost you will be responsible!

-You won’t, don’t worry.

-How long do you have to stay?

-Not more than four days, I think. Then we go get your parents. Alright?

Hermione sighed. For the first time in a long time, the future didn’t seem panicking or a dead end.

-Yes. Do you already have a day?

-Well, Monday actually. Arthur and Molly are already aware, so does Bill. We were Saturday.

Hermione felt the panic rising.

-I will never be ready! It means that the following week I would be with my parents and I… I don’t know what to say to them!

The soft hands on hers. The reassuring smile. And, oh god, the feelings crushing against the walls of her mind.

-It will be okay, Hermione. They will understand. And we will have plenty of time to discuss this once there. Don’t overthink.

Hermione wanted to speak. Wanted to protest. But it was true. And the idea of being away from this house and all the pressure in it, was too great to think too much of it. She was a Gryffindor, for Christ’s sake!

-Alright… _Once again, her brows furrowed._ Well, I still need to learn some french in two days.

Fleur laughed and started to put away their cups rising again.

-Don’t worry, I will give you private lesson.

Hermione shivered.

Was it the part veela in Fleur that made the girl say thing like this while looking at you like you were a mouse and her the cat? Fleur always seemed to be completely oblivious of her flirtation. Of course, when she wanted to, she wasn’t. But most of the time it was only when the person in front of her started to appear more red than a tomato, that she understood what she just did. But Hermione didn’t blush. In fact, she found herself smiling and laughing softly, slowly shaking her head.


	2. A beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the next chapter. No news of you Aziona so I'm just posting it now, hope you don't mind but I was "purchased" again for the FTH of this year so I have to finish publishing this faster.

**Chapter 2**  
  


Well, maybe it was a bad idea after all.

  
"Are you sure it’s okay for me to come? I don’t wantto be a dead weight…"

  
Fleur almost rolled her eyes. They were in front of the house, all luggage around them. They were going to apparate in front of Fleur’s family house, in... What was it again? Cahors? What kind of name was that anyway? It sounded straight out from some kind of star trek episode. Or did she just don’t get the pronunciation right? Because obliviously a city with a lot of history couldn’t possibly be oriented towards technology, could it? Or-

  
"Hermione? Calm down."

  
"I’m perfectly calm."

  
Hermione looked at herself and then to Fleur, trying to make a point. This time, Fleur rolled her eyes.

"Sure thing, I could practically hear you ramble in your head."

  
Hermione pinched slightly her eyes, trying really hard to look angry.

  
"Now stop right there or you are the one to make us apparate."

  
At this Hermione lost all colors to her face. She didn’t mind doing this normally, but the thought of doing it with for only visualization of the place, a picture? Yes, this was terrifying. She saw what a wrong apparition could do. At the memory the girl flinched slightly.

  
"I’m joking, don’t worry."

  
The tone of her voice was soft, almost a murmur, and Fleur’s hand brushed slightly against hers in a reassuring manner. Hermione released a breath she didn’t realize holding back. Fleur did sense everything, now Hermione was certain of it.

  
"But I’m serious. I really don’t want to be a weight, or intruder really. It’s a trip for you family’s affair after all."

  
Fleur told her it was just paper work to do in her presence for all the heritage stuff. It was first for her marriage, but then took a more important pressure when the war ended. With the life of some family members.

  
"I wouldn’t have invited you if I didn’t want you there. You know me, remember?"

  
Fleur winked at her.  Of course she heard her and Ginny.

  
"Yes, but-  
"No but!"

  
"Listen to her for once Hermione…"

  
The girl turned around to face Bill. He was the only one up, with Harry. Harry was always up. She worried even more now for her friend when she was about to leave. Would they take care of him? They would, yes, but would they know when he was really hurting? Hermione and him were always the closest. Ron might have been his best friend, but Hermione was something more. When he was going to die in order to defeat Voldemort… If he have let her, she would have gone with him without hesitation. But Ron, once again, just layed there completely out of energy when the real battle only started. He was ready to leave if Harry asked, of course. But he didn’t ask first, did he?  
Hermione shaked her head, trying to push this kind of thought away. It was over now. Harry was being taken care of. And she was only gone for a few weeks at most.

  
"You are the one to talk!"

  
She tried to sound lightful but Bill only smiled a little. She returned the smile, of course. And then Harry was in front of her, at the same time Fleur walked to Bill to enlace him. They were there again, those knocking sounds against the wall of her mind. But she rapidly turned away to face Harry.

  
"You watch for yourself out there alright ‘mione?"

  
"Of course silly"

  
She smiled, a genuine smile this time, and hugged her friend.

  
"Beside, what could go wrong? This is France, not the USA right?"

  
"You may never know, some baguette might try to attack you"

  
Hermione laughed at the weird scene the joke created in her mind. Harry was smiling proudly in front of her.

  
"You idiot"

  
He hugged her one last time as she still laughed softly.

  
"Don’t forget to write, please"

  
His voice was calm but she could sense the urge behind it.

  
"Of course Harry."

  
He released her and they smiled at each other. In another life, they would have been a great couple. But she didn’t feel any romantic feelings toward him, and he didn’t either. But she couldn’t imagine her existence without him being a part of it.

  
"I will see you soon."

  
"Well you clearly are seeing me right now"

  
She slapped him on the shoulder and he headed back home. Turning herself towards the couple, her brow furrowed.  
Were they angry at each other, or was she imagining things? And why did Bill looked at her as if she was the devil himself? She quickly glanced elsewhere and found herself quickly checking if all of her stuff were there. She forgot the lists on her bed, but remembered it perfectly.

  
"Alright, let’s go."

  
"Fleur, are you alright?"

  
The french woman sighed slightly and closed her eyes. She looked older for an instant.

  
"Yes. Just stupid things that are already discussed over and over. She paused for a moment and opened her eyes again, locking her blue eyes with Hermione’s. I will never understand the utility to discuss things that are… What is the saying again? Set in stones?"

  
And without warning, she grabbed Hermione’s hands and they were gone.  
Hermione couldn’t even process it before the smell of flowers hit her. But she sure could yell.

  
"ARE YOU COMPLETELY CRAZY"

  
"No, I’m french actually."

  
"Same bloody thing!"

  
Hermione sat on the first thing that was next to her. Being a luggage, she almost lost her balance but managed to restore it with great effort, all her energy focused on not throwing up. Fleur was incontestably the most sweetest creature she ever encountered. But at this precise moment, she wanted to kill that woman.

  
"Never do that again or I swear I throw up on you"

  
Fleur laughed and started to lift her luggage with the help of her wand.

  
"Maman! Papa! Gabrielle! Je suis là!" (Mom ! Dad! Gabrielle! I’m here!)

  
Even when shouting her voice was silk. Hermione slightly shook her head desperately trying to make the thoughts leave, but grimaced at the nausea she instantly felt after the movement.

  
"Fleur! Ca fait du bien de te voir ma puce…" (Fleur ! It’s good seeing you sweetie…)

  
"Maman… Tu m’avais manqué" (Mom… I missed you)

  
Hermione wasn’t processing anything really. She just saw what looked like this incredibly rich and smart widow probably way older than what she looked. And who walked in high heels in her own home. Who does that? The silver hair were falling down her gracious figure, and she couldn’t help but wonder if Apolline wasn’t a distant relative to Jessica Lange. Wait, where was she again? The room looked like it was spinning.

  
"I’m going to be sick."

  
And then everything was black.

  
***-*-***

  
"Tu devrais faire plus attention à elle…" (You should watch her more carefully…)

  
"Je fais attention à elle! Trop même !" (I watch out for her ! Too much even!)

  
"Je- (I-)

  
"What happened?"

  
"Hermione!"

Fleur looked so worried. The last time she saw the woman this worried was when… When… The room started spinning again.

  
"Hermione are you alright ? You fainted. I’m so sorry if I knew I wouldn’t have done that! But Bill was so… so… Infuriating! I’m so sorry Hermione…”

  
"It’s alright Fleur, I didn’t eat properly for the whole week-end… It wasn’t a good idea was it?"

  
Hermione tried to smile but Fleur didn’t lose her worried face.

  
"Darling, she is alright now. Apolline took her daughter’s shoulder in her hand. We will eat breakfast as soon as she feel good enough to stand."  
"I’m actually good madam, so we can go eat."

  
Hermione tried to get up from the couch she was lying on, but Fleur firmly held her down with her right hands on her shoulder. Her left hand was in hers. She didn’t even realize it until now. Was she getting to used to the touch of the other girl? The thought made a slight flush rush to her cheek and completely abandon the idea of getting up. What was wrong with her? And were did the knocking sound go?

  
"See? She isn’t feeling well!"

  
Fleur pointed at her and Hermione felt her breath come back in her lungs the moment the girl’s hands leaved her. She was burning.

  
"Parfois, tu es vraiment des plus aveugle chère fille…" (Sometimes, you are truly blind dear daughter…)

  
And with what sounded like some sarcastic remark, with a facepalm worthy of the greatest, Apolline exited the room. Fleur looked where her mother stood for a moment before getting back up and offering her hand to Hermione.

  
"Shall we?"

  
Ah. The knocking sound were back. Hermione felt almost reassured by them. It meant the wall was still standing, right? Without much thought of it, she took the hand that was offered to her and got to her feet.

  
"I’m actually curious to taste french food."

  
"Will it be cliché if there is some… Omelette?"

  
Fleur tried her best to say that with a british accent, and Hermione laughed deeply. The stress was starting to lift up at last. So much that she didn’t even notice that they were still holding hands.

  
"Well, it’s good to hear you both laugh"

  
Fleur’s father had a deep voice. Actually sounding like honey and jazz. And his look, between a classy business man and wild adventurer made him quite charming. She understood why Apolline fell in love with him so quickly. And from whom Fleur took the ravaging smile. Apolline wasn’t a joke either. Standing tall at the opposite of her husband, at the head of the table, there was an intense aura meaning from her. She could understand the name: Apolline was truly like a sun, every one gravitating around her. It wasn’t seductive really, more like a strong sense of strength and beauty. She looked like an old picture of a movie star in the fifties. With more modernism, of course. But the calm and sparking eyes were the same. And now the silky voice and grace of Fleur were explained.  
Gabrielle was already head first in what looked like croissant with… Jam? She couldn’t tell. But seeing the girl eating the thing with hurry, it must have been good.

  
"B’jour!" (He’lo!)

  
"Gabrielle I already said to not talk with your mouth full."

  
Gabrielle had grown up. Now thirteen, she was quite tall for her age and just slightly shorter than Hermione. The silver hair were obliviously present too, even if in a lot more mess than her older sister. Was she even trying to achieve any kind of order? Hermione smiled. Far away from her own mess of hair from her earlier years, Gabrielle wasn’t exactly the most gracious of the Delacour. But even with this cover of disorder, if you looked closely, you could see the angelic feature and subtle beauty of her features.  Something that time will make even more refined. Yes, Gabrielle was going to be a delicate beauty.

  
"Sorry mom"

  
Apolline gave an indulging look to her daughter before pointing to chair.

  
"Please do sit. And pardon my daughter, but she has a lesson of horse riding soon."

  
"It’s okay. It’s to me to apologize. If I didn’t lost it coming here, we wouldn’t be late."

  
"It’s alright dear, we don’t mind. Frédéric and I don’t exactly have a hard working schedule since the vineyard work themselves alone"

  
She smiled gently and Hermione reciprocated before sitting herself. Fleur helped her, and Hermione couldn’t help a slight redness from appearing on her cheek.

  
"I told you I’m fine!"

  
"And I told you you don’t look fine at all"

  
"Are you insulting me?"

  
Hermione tried her best to look serious.

  
"No! I’m not! You are really fine, but-… Wait. You are kidding me right?"

  
Everyone laughed at the table and Fleur sat herself angrily.

  
"Trying to be nice and this is how you thank me. And you all laugh!"

  
"You should see your face honey"

  
Apolline was truly on the verge of tear. Fleur in this state must be really rare.

  
"Mock me mother, please, it’s free."

  
"Why did you think I gave birh to you? For this of course!"

  
They looked serious for a moment and Hermione seriously thought that Fleur was hurt, but then her and her bother high fived themselves while laughing. Why are french people so weird?

  
"Well, trève de plaisanterie (we make a truce on the jokes), are you alright Hermione?"

  
"Yes, don’t worry. And I’m actually a little bit hungry."

  
"Then eat at your wish. Even if I’m afraid we didn’t think to tell Sylvie to cook something more… English."

  
"It’s fine, I came here to discover things!"

  
"Yes, indeed."

  
Hermione’s brow raised. Why did she look so pleased with herself saying this? This was just food.

  
"Anyway, the paper work should be done by Thursday. And this is counting on the fact that Fleur will probably be more around the city with you than actually working."

  
The concerned rolled her eyes while dipping her bread in her egg’s yolk.

  
"I… I said to Fleur to concentrate on her work, I really don’t want to be a problem. She actually helped me a lot with my french, and I think I can manage-  
"It’s okay Hermione. It’s Fleur that doesn’t want to do this."

  
Frédéric, was it? Talked with his deep voice and Fleur looked at him with defiance. For a brief moment, she saw all the fierceness of her father in her eyes.

  
"I want to. I was just busy fighting a war."

  
"That we told you was going to happen. You could have easily escape it."

  
"What if I didn’t want to? My… Husband and his family was in the middle of it. Hermione was at the center of it."

  
Hermione tensed. She wasn’t ready for a reminder of this time.

  
"Anyway. I’m here now, without Bill. We can adjust your papers."

  
She said the last word with so much spite that Hermione thought that her father would yell.  
But he smiled and looked… Proud?

  
"Indeed. But this isn’t just about working. I agree that you should relax too. It’s your home, Fleur."

  
The woman looked incredibly tired when looking up from her plates, and tears almost formed at the corner of her eyes

.  
"Je sais papa." (I know dad.)

  
After the short intervention of the patriarch of the Delacour, everyone fell in a comfortable silence. And Hermione was surprised to see so many various things on the table. A lot more sweets to eat than anything salted that she was used to. But she liked it, and it was diverse enough for her to not feel too lost. It was actually pretty similar, and just had different names. Even if she couldn’t bring herself to eat foie gras, she was still shocked to see truffle being served with such relaxed measure. The Delacours must have been really wealthy in the end.

  
"What do you plan to do today, Hermione?"

  
"I was actually going to take her to our vineyard. We aren’t seriously going to work day one, are we?"

  
"No, of course not. And I wanted to show you some new things on the winery. And Eric is dying to see you again!"

  
Apolline looked eager to see her daughter’s reaction.

  
"How is he doing?"

  
"Really well. He got married last year, and have a child on the way."

  
"Oh my god! I can’t believe it!"

  
Fleur looked completely hysterical and Hermione smiled. It was good seeing her like this. She looked a lot younger than back at the Burrow.

  
"Well he didn’t want to believe us either when we told him you were coming for a week."

  
"It’s good knowing I will see him soon."

  
Fleur looked pleased with the situation and took the last bite of her meal before pushing herself back in her chair.

  
"It’s sunny outside, we could have had this outside."

  
"We are renovating this part of the house. Didn’t want to use magic for this, since this property has a lot of muggle history."

  
"Really? "

  
Hermione couldn’t help it. Even if it was Frédéric who talked, and she felt quite impressed by him, she wanted to know more. The building looked more like a castle than a real house, or even a manor, and she wasn’t even outside.

  
"Well, it isn’t the actual winery. You will see it later. But this building was build when this city was still Divina Cadurcorum. The div-  
"Divine Cahors."

  
He didn’t seem bothered by Hermione interrompting him. He even looked pleased.

  
"Yes, exactly. We don’t exactly know who build this place in the first place, probably the Cadurci people. It had an architecture similar to the one of the Diane’s Arc that I’m sure you will see shortly. But it was quite away from the city, and of the security of the Lot (AsN: Lot is a river forming something almost like an island. Just look up “Cahors island” on google image and you will see). Probably why it was almost completely rebuild in the Renaissance. For a longtime it was held as a monk office. And then my family bought it. We tried the best we could to restore it to it’s true origin, since a lot of people complaigned when the bridge of the city got to UNESCO.  
But then again, it is a private property and doesn’t even have a real history that important, other than having been build by the Cadurci people, and still standing."

  
"Fascinating… Did you by chance have any plans of the building saved?"

  
"Unfortunately very few of it made it to our times. But I can show them to you if you’ll like."

  
"Yes it would be my pleasure."

  
Hermione and Frédéric smiled at each other, and Fleur arched an eyebrow in the direction of her mother, who simply laughed soflty.

  
"Well, I see that she will like our city."

  
Hermione blushed slightly, and Fleur smiled at her, touching her hand with the tip of her fingers. Damn knocking sounds, they were almost like a furious scratch now.

  
"I hope you will."

  
"I’m positively certain that she will like everything here."

  
Again with the innuendo. Apolline had a slight smile floating on her lips while looking at her, and Hermione couldn’t help but smile nervously in return, before trying her best not to blush even more while finishing her meal.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Whew! It took way longer than it should have, and I’m really sorry for that Azriona, you have no idea how much (well our mails can give you an idea). I really hope you enjoy the ride tho.  
> Anyways guys, don’t hesitate to comment I’m always happy to hear advice! Also, if a beta/proofreader is up for it I think it could be great to have one, since my friend who used to help me with that is not having a second to herself from work… And it would be nice to have a native speaker. I don’t bite that much and you will have free cookies ;)


End file.
